


Kevin's Last Wish

by warr2654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warr2654/pseuds/warr2654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Captives (9x14) Contain's spoilers. How I think the episode should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin's Last Wish

"You promised Kevin" Dean yelled after Sam, who had already walked down the hall and closed the door to his room. "Such a whiner" Dean spat at the closed door as he walked past it.

"At least I don't lie over and over again to someone's face" Sam yelled back at Dean, who had just barley heard the remark. This stopped Dean dead in his trek to his own room and stunned him into complete silence. Sam opened his door and looked out the opening to see Dean's crushed face looking back at the door; this hurt Sam more than he expected it too, there were even tears in his brother's eyes. "Dean look-" Sam tried to backtrack and take back that last statement.

Dean held up his hand and walked away not caring what else Sam had to say. He walked into his room, slamming his door, Dean flopped down on his bed and hit the play button on his mp3 player, finishing Billy Squire's song Lonely is the Night. Dean's mind was cleared so well he actually fell asleep without noticing, it wasn't until the music stopped that he woke up and realized this. Dean sat up and rubbed a hand over his scruffy face and removed the headphones on his head. He opened his eyes and say Sam standing in doorway with arms folded. "Dean look, I'm sorry for writing off my brother" Sam said stepping further into the room.

Dean swung his legs off the side of the bed and looked right at his brother with Kevin's words ringing in his ears. "It was his death wish" Dean said with disappointment dripping from his words like venom. "That's the only reason I am going to end this chick flick moment" Dean grumbled as he stood up on his bare feet, the cold tile keeping him calm.

Sam nodded and began to walk out of Dean's sacred space, but was stopped short by Dean's next words "You know, if you were lying there like a roasted meat suit again, I wouldn't hesitate."

Chuckling, Sam turned to look at his brother with a mischievous grin spreading across his bearded face, "not going to happen Dean, because we are getting another tattoo" Sam said and tossed the keys at the horrified Dean. "This time it's angel repellent" Sam flashed Dean the rough sketch of the soon to be mark inked on their bodies.


End file.
